


风声 03

by Francesca08



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	风声 03

《风声》03

李东海进家门的时候，已经尽可能压低了帽沿来遮挡自己。可鞋子还没脱下来，就被等在屋里的男人，抬手摘掉了用来伪装的帽子。  
李赫宰从昨天晚上就觉得不对劲了。他只是夜晚迷迷糊糊翻身的时候顺势抱住了缩成一团的小孩，却没想到被他吃痛的声音彻底叫醒了。他松开手问了句怎么回事，李东海也只是摇摇头说是做了噩梦。

而现在李赫宰用力抓着他的手腕，声音因为愤怒而微微颤抖，“你到底怎么了？脸上怎么会有伤？！你和人打架了？！”  
他已经受不了李东海再瞒着他任何事。不能完完全全掌握眼前这个人的一切，这简直让他发疯。

可李东海今天好像铁了心不肯说出实情，只是低着头，不知道在想什么。两个人站在门口僵持了很久，他才抬起头直视他的质问，眼睛湿漉漉的，“哥哥，抓痛了。”  
李赫宰突然怔住。印象中小孩儿上了高中以后，就很少这样向自己示弱了。但看着这眼角明显乌青的痕迹，他实在放不开手，只是松了点力气，语气软了一点，“你跟我说实话，怎么回事？”

放学的时候，李东海在座位上收拾自己的书包。手探到夹层里面去，发现今天早上出门买的东西不见了。他有点着急，抬头四下打量了一圈，收获了几个不怀好意的笑容。方伟华背着手晃过来，朝着他的桌子狠狠地踹了一脚算作开场白，“呦，杀人犯，找什么呢？是不是找你书包里那玩意儿呢哈哈哈哈哈哈......”  
等他笑够了，李东海才盯着他开口，“你还给我。”

方伟华俯下身小声在他旁边说道，“一个人来后山我就还你，否则明天我让全校都知道，”，说到这里他刻意停顿了一下，拍了拍李东海的肩膀，觉得自己胜券在握，“你书包里有避孕套。”

他靠近的时候，身上一股劣质烟臭味，熏得李东海直犯恶心。

教学楼后面有个小山，不高，但胜在树木茂密，偷偷谈恋爱或是“收保护费”的人，最喜欢这样隐蔽的地方。方伟华到的时候，环顾四周，确定这里暂时没人以后，掏出了一根烟点上，叼在嘴里。李东海跟在后面，站在下风口的位置，被烟吹了满面。他皱着眉咳嗽了两下，对面嗤笑道，“好学生，连烟都闻不得？”  
说完便干脆扭过头来，准确地对着李东海的脸又吐了个烟圈。  
李东海梗着脖子，强压下干呕的冲动，懒得解释什么，“咳…东西还给我。”

“怎么了？就这么着急回去打炮啊？跟谁呀，哪个班的，胸大不大？”方伟华拿着那盒从李东海书包里偷来的东西，得意洋洋得咧着嘴。  
李东海往前抢了两步，伸手去夺，却慢了半拍，“给我！”  
“嘁，我知道是跟谁。李老师，对吗？”

拳头挥出去的瞬间，李东海使了十二分力气。可惜没打过架的他明显不是方伟华的对手，只几下就被推倒在地上，脸上狠狠挨了几下。

方伟华不够解气，又朝着他的肚子补了几脚，“你敢打我？！你他妈算个什么东西！！”  
李东海想爬起来继续反抗，可现实是他疼得只能抱着自己缩成一团，连话都说不利索，“你...你......你胡说...”

“哼，吴娜娜之前就说过你们关系不正常，但是没人信她，你知道是为什么吗？”

方伟华走的时候，把手里的盒子扔在地上碾了一脚，反问了李东海这么一句。显然这个答案对他来说并不重要，所以他根本也没有耐心等到李东海回答什么，就先一步离开了小树林。

这还远不是结束。

“我知道你和李老师的秘密哦。你们是不是在谈恋爱？”吴娜娜当面对他说这句话的时候，李东海还是控制不住得打了个寒颤，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。虽然他来赴约之前，已经知道了此行的目的。周五放学后的夜晚，学校附近几乎没有学生了。他们躲在便利店后门逼仄的小巷子里，谈论着致命的秘密。李东海烦得踢了一脚被人扔在地上的塑料袋，又挽了挽袖子，“你想干什么？约我来这里，就是告诉我这些？我好像从来没对你做过什么过分的事情吧？”

吴娜娜不慌不忙地扯了扯自己被缝补过很多次的破烂书包带，“所以呢？你觉得看别人打我骂我很有意思吗？”

要下雨了。一阵惊雷划破宁静天际。李东海抬头看了一眼，天阴沉沉的，这才想起自己今天出门没有带伞。他想尽快结束这段毫无意义的对话。因为他知道以吴娜娜的情况，就算她真的把这些事告诉别人，其他人也不会信的。大家只会当她是个神经病。谁会相信一个神经病的话？  
“那些，关我什么事？”

“就是你。就是你这样的人，我最恨了！你比方伟华还要过分！”雨很快就下起来了，又急又大，吴娜娜抹了一下脸，指着李东海嚷道，“你凭什么！？我没做错过什么！！但你，你偷偷和老师恋爱，还是同性恋，凭什么你不会被他们骂？！”

断线的雨，淋得眼睛都睁不开。两个人紧张得对峙着，李东海口袋里的手机响个不停，他掏出来，扫了一眼来电显示，按了挂断，故作镇定地说，“有本事你就说吧，我看谁会信你的话。”

公交车半天都等不来，想是因为暴雨突至，堵在了上一条街。李东海冷得发抖，手机也快没电了。他点开和李赫宰的聊天对话框，想了想，又退了出来，转而选择了那个署名是吴娜娜的号码。他咬着牙，哆哆嗦嗦打了几个字过去，说不上是泄愤还是恐惧。总之负面情绪压得他呼吸困难。  
收到回复的时候，他只看了一眼，手机就耗尽了最后一丝电量，自动关机了。

回到他可以避雨的家，回到永远温暖干燥的怀抱。今天身上的伤，与那个雨夜的恐怖回忆如出一辙。那些人都知道了他的秘密，并且誓要毁了他。他掏出那个被踩扁的盒子，再一次恬不知耻地要求李赫宰进入他，占有他。

李赫宰把那个碍眼的东西扔在一边，扶着他的肩膀认真地问道，“海海，你是不是害怕？”  
李东海点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“哥哥，我十八岁了。”  
“你还有好几个月才十八岁。”

李东海坐直了身子，他突然有点说不上的恼火，“为什么我十月才能过生日？我根本不知道我的生日！”  
李赫宰只是叹了口气，故意背过身去不看他，“睡吧。”

“哥哥，你以后怎么办？”  
没人回答。

李赫宰很久没有喝过酒了。小孩儿睡熟了以后，他起床去开了几罐啤酒，倒在沙发上一口接着一口全喝完了。味道苦的，一点儿也不好喝。酒精下肚也没有排解他的烦闷，反倒是越喝越清醒。越清醒就越痛苦。  
以后怎么办。他也不知道该怎么办。离开是一定的了，学校不主动开除他，也是在等他去主动请辞。没了收入，哪怕他能勒紧裤腰带生活，可李东海还要上大学，不可能不需要钱。这个城市太小，吴娜娜的事情即便再怎么封锁消息，也早已发酵得街知巷闻。他们没办法在这里生活下去了。

他突然想起十几年前的十月十五号那天。他领着只有几岁的李东海回家，第一次离开孤儿院的小孩儿局促地站在客厅里不敢动，也不知道该怎么叫人。  
李赫宰宠溺地笑了笑，蹲了下来，戳了戳他肉嘟嘟的小脸，“海海，不用叫爸爸。以后就叫我哥哥吧。”  
小孩儿眨了眨眼，不明白这两个称呼之间的差异，更不懂这个称呼日后会怎样影响自己的生活。他仰起脸，脆生生地叫了一声，“哥哥。”

“哎，海海永远和哥哥在一起好不好？”

天逐渐亮了。烦恼该丢在黑夜，太阳升起，阳光下的阴影都无所遁形。李赫宰摇摇晃晃从沙发上起身，把桌上东倒西歪的易拉罐扫到垃圾桶里，钻进了厨房。

学校是真的怕了任何一点纠纷事件。新安装的摄像头，正好拍到了昨天李东海和方伟华在小树林打架的一幕。三年A班的代班班主任王老师，下了第二节课，把两个学生叫到了办公室问话。

方伟华瞥了李东海一眼，扭过头来嬉皮笑脸地回答老师的问题，“没什么啊，老师，我们闹着玩呢。”

王老师对他混不吝的样子见怪不怪，她转向李东海的方向，“李东海，你和老师说，到底怎么回事？”  
“老师，我们真的闹着玩呢，我和李东海关系可好了，是不是啊？”他的手搭过肩膀上，重量压得快要站不住。李东海始终低头抿着嘴，一言不发。

事实是什么。事实是有话语权的人嘴里说出的话。只要这些人开口一呼百应，他们说的，就是真的。

所以吴娜娜说的话，没人相信。

“区区一个人，谁会信你？我只要告诉大家你和男老师上床，你书包里有避孕套，你就会和吴娜娜一个下场，不得好死的恶心东西。”

只有一个人说的是谣言。一百个人说，谣言就变成了风声。如果有一千个人说，那风声就是真相。

“老师，我们，没事。”  
方伟华得意得吹了个口哨，对李东海的识趣感到满意。

王老师才不信学生们这套说辞。吴娜娜因为校园暴力自杀的事还没彻底调查清楚，这个节骨眼上，学校绝对不能允许再出任何类似的事情。她不耐烦地摆了摆手，“都把你们的家长叫来！”

李东海猛地抬起头来。刚才的镇静荡然无存，突然焦急起来的语气出卖了他的不安，“老师，我没有家长......”

叩叩——

办公室的门被敲响，紧接着被缓缓推开。

“王老师，您好，我是李东海的家长。”李赫宰大步走进来，坚定地站到李东海身边，牵起他的手背向身后，贴在耳边小声安抚了他一句。

表白心迹的那天，李东海跪在床上，眼神和刚被领养回家那天一样。惊恐，又惊喜。渴望能有一个完全包容他的世界，独属于他的世界。他哭着说，“哥哥...我想永远和你在一起。”

李赫宰那天回应时说的话，和刚刚走进办公室，在李东海耳边说的话一样。

他说：“海海别怕，有我。”

TBC.


End file.
